Soul Society VS Sebu
by Shirou the space penguin
Summary: Yamma-jii s'est découvert une passion pour le football américain. Bien. Il veut inscrire les shinigami à la Christmasbawl. Moins bien.
1. Chapitre un

Titre : Soul Society VS Seibu

Auteur : Akuma no uta

Fandom : Bleach/Eyeshield 21 (Crossover)

Pairings : Ichimaru/Hitsugaya sous-entendu donc très légé.

Genre : Humour/Parodie

Rating : K+

Résumé : Yamma-jii s'est découvert une passion pour le football américain. Bien. Il veut inscrire les shinigami à la Christmasbawl. Moins bien.

Disclaimer : Ces charmants sportifs (forcés ou pas) ne m'appartiennent pas.

Chapitre un : Dans les vestiaires.

« Pouvez-vous me rappeler comment nous en sommes arrivés là ? demanda Byakuya, d'un air pincé.

-Bien sûr, Kuchiki-taïcho !

-Oh, non. souffla Ichigo. C'est reparti pour un flash-back !

-C'était il y a deux jours… commença Orihime.

Flash-back

Le soutaïcho avait demandé le rassemblement de toutes les divisions.

Quand elles furent toutes présentes, Yamma-jii annonça :

« J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous transmettre… »

Les chuchotements, qui n'avaient pas cessé , enflèrent.

« Je vous accorde à tous des vacances ! »

Une explosion de joie se fit entendre, particulièrement du côté de la onzième. De toutes façons, ils gueulaient dès qu'ils pouvaient, ces brutes !

« Mais… »

La déception fut flagrante : ils auraient dû s'en douter, il y avait toujours un ''mais… ''.

« … vous devez gagnez la Christmasbawl.

-La Krisquoi ?

-NAOOOOON ! »

Tous se retournèrent pour voir le shinigami remplacent se rouler par terre en s'arrachant les cheveux.

« Tout va bien, Kurosaki-kun ? s'inquiéta Orihime

-Oui, oui ! Tout va bien, ne faites pas attention à moi !

-On voudrait bien mais c'est un peu dur : on ne voit que toi. remarqua Ishida.

-Comme Kurosaki à l'air de savoir ce que c'est, il vous expliquera. »

''Vous avez surtout pas envie de le faire vous-même !'' pensèrent les shinigami à l'unisson, tandis qu'Ichigo continuait de faire la serpillière avec son uniforme de shinigami.

Fin du flash-back

« C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvons tous ensemble dans un vestiaire empestant la sueur à nous changer dans la joie et la bonne humeur ! conclut Inoue dans un sourire rayonnant.

-Joie et bonne humeur de mon cul ! grommela Renji, qui peinait à enfiler son uniforme de football américain.

-Abaraï-fukutaïcho. »

Renji se tourna vers Byakuya, dont l'aura était encore plus polaire que d'habitude.

« O-oui taïcho ?

-Je comprends ta colère mais reste poli

-Oui taïcho. »

Tous finissaient d'enfiler leurs uniformes dans un calme plus ou moins présent, qunad Ichigo reprit la parole :

« Bon écoutez, le football américain est un noble sport, donc on va pas foncer dans le tas comme des brutes mais faire une tactique !

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais fan de foot américain à ce point Kurosaki.

-Ta gueule Ishida ! Je ne suis pas fan, simplement en manque de vacances !

-On y croit tous ! marmonna le Quicy en remontant ses lunettes.

-Peu importe ! Voici la tactique : Renji, Zaraki-taïcho, Chad et deux autres, vous serez la ligne.

-La quoi ?

-Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordres : je suis capitaine !

-Tu es sur Ichigo ? C'est pas que je le sens pas mais…

-Renji, la ligne, c'est cinq personne qui foncent dans le tas et qui empêchent les ennemis de passer. Zaraki-taïcho, vous devez m'obéir : le soutaïcho m'a nommé responsable de cette mission. Et Chad : merci j'me sens soutenu !

-C'est cool la ligne ! »

Sans que l'on comprenne pourquoi, Ichigo était en train de serrer Renji très fort dans ses bras.

« Euh… Ichigo ? fit Abaraï, mal à l'aise.

-Pardon, le stress. »

Il lâcha finalement l'ananas rouge et reprit :

« Ichimaru-taïcho, vous serez rattrapeur.

-J'dois rattraper les balles, c'est ça ? »

Câlin.

« Excusez-moi, je deviens affectif quand je suis nerveux.

-Bah ! C'pas grave ! J'comprend !

-Merci. Bon, ensuite, continua Strawberry, Toshiro…

-C'est Hitsugaya-taïcho !

-Ok, ok ! Je reprends : Hitsugaya-taïcho, vous serez runningback. Quand vous avez le ballon, vous courez comme un ouf entre les poteaux.

-Droit au shunpô ?

-C'est pas précisé dans les règles mais qui ne dit mot consent ! »

Ichigo fit une courte pause, comme si il réfléchissait.

« Et enfin, Ishida, tu seras quaterback.

-Franchement, Kurosaki ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fumé ?

-Le tapis de ma salle de bain. Nan, je déconne. Mais vraiment, quaterbackavec ton arc, ça va être trop puissant !

-C'est pas interdit ?

-Qui ne dis mot consent.

-Ah ouais, ça se tient. »

Le rouquin eut un sourire entendu et balaya la salle du regard.

« Des questions ? »

Nouveau regard.

« Non ? Ah, si. Zaraki-taïcho ?

-Ouais. C'est quoi une tactique ? »

Il y eut un silence consterné avant qu'Ishida ne traduise la pensée générale en lachant un « Ce match va être long, trèèès long. »

Fin du premier chapitre. Laissez-moi un petit commentaire pour me faire part de vos critiques ou de vos conseils ou de vos compliments si cela vous a plût.

A la prochaine !


	2. Chapitre deux

Titre : Soul Society VS Sebu

Auteur : Akuma no uta

Fandom : Bleach/Eyeshield 21 (Crossover)

Pairing : Ichimaru/Hitsugaya sous-entendu donc très léger

Genre : Humour/Parodie

Rating : K+

Résumé : Yamma-jii s'est découvert une passion pour le football américain. Bien. Il veut inscrire les shinigami à la Christmasbawl. Moins bien.

Disclaimer : Ces charmants sportifs (forcés ou pas) ne m'appartiennent pas.

Désolée à tous ceux qui attendaient ce chapitre (des gens l'attendaient ? Waow !), mais je suis une grosse flemme et n'ai aucune excuse.

Chapitre deux : Sur le gazon (ou presque)

« Bon, vous avez compris le but ? demanda Ichigo en sortant du vestiaire.

-Arrête de nous prendre pour des cons…

-… On a compris !

-C'est vrai ! renchérit Yachiru. Plume-plume et Boule de billard ont raison !

-Sale gamine ! Je vais t'étriper ! s'écria Ikkaku.

-Kyaaah ! Ken-chan, j'ai peur ! »

Tandis que Madarame courait partout à la poursuite de Yachiru, Byakuya déclara d'une voix froide :

« Je propose d'oublier cette scène pitoyable et d'aller gagner ce match de… ''Foutbol amérikin''.

-C'est à peu près ça. Sourit Ichigo

-Serais-tu en train de te moquer de moi, manant ?

-Je n'oserais jamais ! répliqua le rouquin, hypocrite.

-Kuchiki-taicho a l'air pas mal emballé. Commenta Matsumoto un peu plus loin.

-Pas mal emballé ? s'étonna Orihime. Il a l'air plutôt blasé.

-Maa, maa ! Vous n'connaissez pas Bya-kun ! Si c'la n'lui plaisait pas, on aurait eu droit à une s'conde aire glaciaire ! »

Tous sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers le capitaine de la troisième division, qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver.

« Peut-être que le challenge a enflammé son esprit combatif ? hasarda Hinamori, qui était également arrivée sans que personne ne la remarque.

-Je pense que vous faîtes fausse route Byakuya-kun a tout simplement besoin de vacances ! »

Plusieurs paires d'yeux étonnés se tournèrent vers Ukitake, qui avait dit cette énormité sur le temps de l'évidence.

« Ce bosseur acharné ? Prendre des vacances ?

-Après tout, ça se tient… » fit une voix pensive.

De nouveau, tout le monde se tourna vers la personne qui venait de parler, occasionnant plusieurs craquements quelque peu sinistres.

Certains se réveilleront avec des torticolis le lendemain.

« C'est vrai ! expliqua Rukia. A chaque fois qu'il rentre de la division, Nii-sama est épuisé. Je pense qu'il a besoin de prendre du repos. »

Sous le choc de la révélation (''Taicho, prendre des vacances ! '' pensait-il), Renji ne remarqua l'arrêt de reste de ''l'équipe'' et bouscula la personne devant lui (en l'occurrence Rangiku).

Il crut entendre Ichigo hurler à la tête de colonne un ''Allez ! On va rentrer sur le terrain ! Faîtes bonne figure les mecs !''.

Ce qui ne fut guère apprécié par Byakuya, comme en témoigna la vague de reïatsu glacial qu'ils ressentir : on ne traitait un membre de la noble famille Kuchiki de ''mec''.

Ils arrivèrent (enfin !) sur le terrain.

Le match pouvait commencer…

Voilà! Ce chapitre est le plus court et le moins bien, mais déjà, il est là ^^"

A la prochaine!


End file.
